


Let's Talk

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, talks of knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they are in a relationship, Stiles feels they need to talk about a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Translated in Russian by Risu-kii: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3695685

"Okay, pet names are covered, so let's talk about sex," Stiles said with a smile.

Derek just rolled his eyes and looked at the younger man.

"Hey, don't give me the stink eye. I'm an ass virgin and I want to know what I am getting in to when I step into the bedroom with you."

"Kisses, cuddles, sleep, rimming, fingering, frottage, possibly me fucking you or you fucking me," he informed the curious younger man blandly.

Stiles frowns and drums his fingers.

Derek started rubbing his temples before he asks the question he knows he will regret. "Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just expecting something… more," he said calmly.

"It's not like we're working on a Dom and sub contract Stiles. We can play with that once and while if you want, but I am a vanilla guy. I don't want to spank you… most of the time."

"I don’t want it 24/7, I was just expecting you to tell me to keep an eye out for a knot or extreme possessiveness," he confessed.

Derek sat there blinking and shaking his head. "I certainly don't want you to flirt or fuck anyone other than me, but as for a knot. Yeah, I don't have one. Werewolves are _not_ wolves. If you really want me to knot you, we could… I don’t know, look online and buy a werewolf dildo or something like that."

"Or you could slip into your wolf form and fuck my ass like that. Wait, is it bestiality if you are in your wolf form? Is that illegal here? Will my dad arrest me for having sex with you?"

"I have an idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why don't we date as ourselves and let things progress naturally. We'll handle things as they come," Derek said while pulling his lover into his arms.

Stiles smiled and snuggled down into the wide chest saying. "Sounds like a good plan. Hey, Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," he confessed quietly.

"Ditto, now let's go to sleep. _Sleep_ only," he says as he carries Stiles to their bedroom.

Stiles didn't say anything, just snuggled in deeply. Believe it or not; he was happy with everything. They could talk about being knotty later. When Derek is more comfortable.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 of 1 Million Words Songfic challenge. Song: Let's Talk About Sex by: Salt 'N' Pepa


End file.
